Our Transgressions
by AngelaLeeHarden
Summary: Due to cultural misunderstandings, Ben and Rook are now engaged to one another for life and with a life full of villains looking to gain leverage on Ben, the two must keep their union a secret lest Rook be put in danger. Will they succeed and live happily ever after OR will they fail and lead miserable lives? Ben x Rook.
1. Chapter 1

Originally, I tried to get into the Ben x Kevin ship but it didn't really work out for me for some reason, then Ben x Rook came along and I was instantly infatuated! Now when I started getting into the whole Ben x Rook thing, I originally liked Dom!Rook but somehow that all changed into Sub!Rook . . . I don't know how, don't ask why.

Now all I think about when I see Rook is this: He's totally Ben's wife.

Which is how this story came along, also a Ben x Rook video helped me, I don't really remember the name of it and I don't want to go back and look because I'm lazy as hell but I know it uses the song So Contagious by Acceptance.

W.I.S (What's In Store): Love. Accidental/Secret Marriage. Smut. Dom!Ben. Sub!Rook.

I hope you enjoy reading this tale I conjured up.

I do not own Ben 10: Omniverse.

**Our Transgressions**

Fiddling with his omnitrix nervously, Ben sat at the bar in Mr. Baumann's shop waiting for his revonnahgander alien partner to show up who happened to be an hour and a half late for their not-date lunch date. Sighing tiredly, the teen hero continued with his nervous habit causing Mr. Baumann, the shop owner, to become just as nervous . . . in his defense, Ben had been sitting in the same spot for nearly TWO hours straight, not ordering anything or talking with him beyond saying their usual greetings, toying with the omnitrix, and sighing an awful lot.

The glass doors to the shop chimed indicating a customer had entered the shop, Ben looked over his shoulder in time to see a familiar, lean figure approaching him. Rook.

"Hey Rook~," Ben greeted, grinning while Rook slid onto the stool on his right, "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"I do not understand the term you are using, but I apologize for keeping you waiting." Rook sighed as he slumped in his seat, "I had some very important paperwork to deal with back at Plumber HQ, if it is any consolation I can pay."

"No, no," Ben waved his friend's offer off, "I'm the one who asked you to lunch so I'LL be the one who pays."

"You are being most generous today, Ben." Rook began, small smile in place, "Treating me to lunch, and at a place I wanted to go to for a change. Not to mention, you are paying. I have nothing to say but 'thank you'."

A light flush spread across Ben's cheeks as he was graced with a fond smile from his friend, and current flame, the teen waved his friend off once more earning a confused expression from the taller male.

"Don't mention it." Ben grumbled, "What are friends for after all?"

"Friends are generally . . . ,"

"It's an earth saying, I didn't really mean anything by it."

"Oh, so we are not friends?"

"No! We are! It's just . . . ugh! Never mind." Ben slumped in his seat, "Let's just order. I'll just have my usual Mr. Baumann. What about you Rook?"

"Hmm . . . ," the revonnahgander eyed the menu intensely, "I suppose I will have the tentacles covered in protozoan sauce."

Ben made a disgusted face as Mr. Baumann went to work on their orders, this left the two in silence as they waited patiently for their food. Tapping the counter idly, Ben set his gaze anywhere but the revonnahgander currently sitting at his side.

"So, Ben," Rook began, capturing Ben's attention, "You had sounded awfully strange on the phone, is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Ben assured, "I just . . . wanted to have lunch with my best friend, is that so wrong?"

"I suppose not." Rook frowned, "But, the phone call . . . you were stammering and to put it in earth terms, making a fool of yourself."

"I was not!" Ben huffed indignantly, "I was just doing something at the time! Look, I just wanted to have lunch with my friend, okay! There's no ulterior motive, I'm feeling great!"

"Well, if you insist."

"I do insist!"

"Very well."

Glaring at the opposite side of the shop, Ben's tapping became more forceful . . . in truth, he HAD invited Rook for some _ulterior motive. _The teen didn't know when it had started, his infatuation with his alien partner, his MALE alien it happened shortly after their first day together when they had been eating chili fries together; it had been a very enlightening talk between the two new partners. Maybe it all started when he found that he happened to adore the way Rook's amber eyes would brighten when he learned some new and confusing earth custom, the way he would smile when he was praised, or maybe it was just the revonnahgander himself. All in all, it led to this exact moment, the day Ben had finally gathered up the courage to ask Rook out.

"Eat up boys." Mr. Baumann groused as he set their respective food choices in front of them, "And Ben . . . ,"

"I know, I know." Ben muttered, holding his hands up, "I won't destroy anything."

"You better not." Mr. Baumann sighed, "I'm still trying to pay off last week's damages."

"How much damage can Ben possibly do by eating?" Rook questioned curiously,

"You'd be surprised." Mr. Baumann deadpanned, walking away.

Slurping noises captured Ben's attention, his cheeseburger halfway on its journey from the plate to his mouth, glancing sideways, the green eyed human felt his mouth completely dry out in 5 seconds flat. Eyes glued to the way Rook's head bobbed as he slurped up the food, the way his mouth worked around the forkful of tentacles, fitting all of it into his mouth causing his cheeks to bulge as he thoughtfully chewed before swallowing . . . and the pleased hum accompanied with a look of pure elation that followed soon after was just KILLING Ben.

" . . . what do you think, Ben?"

"Uh . . . think of . . . who with the what now?"

"Were you not listening?" Rook blinked, Ben's deer-in-the-headlights look gave him his answer, the alien sighed, "I was asking if you would like to accompany me to Revonnah since we have the weekend off oddly enough, but I was wondering if it would be a good idea considering you were not on favorable terms with my father, Rook-Da."

"Oh, right . . . well," Ben rubbed the back of his head as he thought up the possibilities of his current conundrum, "I'd _love _to go back to Revonnah, I've been wanting to try some of those amber ogia recipes you guys have. So yeah, I'll go with you."

"But my father . . . ,"

"Don't worry, I can handle him." Ben grinned, "Besides, it's not like he's the first person to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"To-ma-to. To-mah-to. Same difference." Rook frowned, confused, Ben sighed, "Nothing. Just, don't worry about the little things, I've got this."

"Right . . . ."

Staring down at his plate of half eaten food, Ben nudged the plate away with a sigh before he glanced at Rook's plate, the revonnahgander was nearly finished which meant the end was nearing for their not-date. Pursing his lips, the hero toyed with a smooth surfaced triangle pendant within his jacket pocket, wrapping the black corded rope around his fingers, the teen took a steadying breath.

"Hey Rook, listen, you got a moment?"

"Of course."

"Well, meet me outside when you're finished. Okay?"

"Um . . . okay."

Sending an almost rueful smile at his friend, the human placed a large amount of money on the table before he walked away leaving a very curious revonnahgander in his wake. On his way outside, Ben began mentally cursing himself for his cowardice . . . at this rate, he might as well wait until next week to work up the courage, yet AGAIN.

Basking in the sun's warm rays, Ben had found a comfortable place against the sun baked wall as far away from the shop's entrance as possible and away from any eavesdropper, if he were to be shot down by his best friend and partner, at least no one would be able to hear his soon to be humiliating rejection.

"What is this about, Ben?"

"Well . . . there's something I wanna ask you . . . and give you."

"Forgive me again for I have not gotten you anything." Rook stated, head cocked to the side curiously, "Is this another one of your strange earth customs?"

"Wha . . . ? No! No, I'm sure you should be familiar with this."

"All right. I will answer as best as I can."

"Um, great, good." Ben began fiddling with the amber ogia pendant in his pocket, "So uh, I was kind of wondering if you would . . . y'know . . . go out with me?"

"'Go out with you'?" Rook parroted, looking around, "But we are outside, are we not?"

"No, that's not what I mean, I mean, will you be mine . . . as in be my boyfriend."

A confused frown presented itself on the alien's face before it dawned on him, he blinked a little in surprise in light of his new revelation:

"You mean like a _partner?"_

"Um . . . yes?" Ben blinked, he finally revealed the pendent, allowing Rook to gingerly take said offering, "And here, I made this . . . for you." Ben watched the revonnahgander's lips twitch upward into a warm smile, "So . . . what do you say?"

"Ben," Rook began, simply beaming, "You realize this is a marriage amulet, do you not?"

"It . . . it is!?" Ben stammered, face beet-red, "I mean . . . I didn't get a whole lot of time studying revonnahgander customs because Grandpa Max came in and interrupted me so I had to go based off of memory but I was tired because I hadn't slept for two days straight and I couldn't exactly remember the entire thing! I was trying to go for the whole _boyfriend _thing!" Rook arched a brow, "Not that it wouldn't be nice to be married to you! It's just . . . ! Ugh! Can you just give me an answer!?"

"This is really nice of you Ben," Rook smiled, "So I have no other choice but to say yes."

"Sweet~!" Ben fist-pumped the air earning another odd look by the alien, "I mean, yeah, sure, whatever . . . that's cool."

"Custom dictates that you are to be the one to fasten this around my neck."

"Sure thing."

Taking the necklace from the revonnahgander, Ben was surprised to have Rook kneeling before him, head bowed, allowing the teen hero to tie the homemade necklace around his _boyfriend's _neck. Once secured, the cat-like alien stood up to his full height with a proud smile as he gazed down at the amber ogia stone shining bright underneath the sun's light, his amber eyes fixed Ben with an almost loving look causing the teen to smile goofily.

"Thank you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

"Hey, we're dating now," Ben grinned happily, "There's no need to be formal."

"You are right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Well . . . ,"

"Rhetorical."

"Right."

"So, do you wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Catch a movie?" Rook blinked, "How would one catch a movie?"

"Earth saying."

"Oh, well, yes. I would very much like to 'catch a movie'."

"Great~!" Ben beamed, "So I'll come pick you up around, let's say, 7-ish?"

"That's acceptable."

"Sweet," Ben quickly tip-toed, giving Rook a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you then."

As the teen left, Rook absently placed a hand on his cheek, a light blush dusting his features.

**7:35**

_**BOOM!**_

Both Ben and Rook were blasted from the cinema by Fistina and Liam. Growling irritably, Ben glared at the two villains as they exited the hole in the wall.

"You guys just made a big mistake." Ben snarled, hand slamming down on the omnitrix, transforming him into his appoplexian form, "LET RATH TELL YOU SOMETHING LIAM THE CHICKEN AND FISTINA THE ACROSIAN! YOU COME **HERE** AND RUIN RATH'S FIRST DATE WITH ROOK BLONKO, ALIEN PARTNER WHO I TOOK FOREVER TO ASK OUT BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID OF REJECTION, RUINING OUR FRIENDSHIP, AND MAKING THINGS AWKWARD, BUT AM NOW HAPPY NOW THAT HE IS MINE, AND EXPECT TO **LIVE!?** NUH-UH! NOT IN RATH'S HOUSE!"

Blinking, Rook allowed himself to relax as he watched Ben, or Rath, lunge at the two criminals who had 'ruined their date', really, it was all a little odd to the revonnahgander but he allowed it so long as Ben, Rath, didn't overdo it.

"_Rook, there have been reports of some kind of disturbance downtown at the cinema."_

"I know Magister Tennyson." Rook began, watching Rath and the other two fight, "Ben and I are already at the scene, it is Liam and Fistina."

"_Do you two need back up?"_

"Uh, no, that will not be necessary . . . ,"

"COME BACK LIAM THE CHICKEN! RATH IS NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

" . . . Ben has this."

"_All right, be careful you two."_

"Will do, Magister Tennyson." ending the transmission, Rook turned his attention to Rath who had body slammed Liam, "Ben!"

"YES ROOK BLONKO MY BELOVED!?"

"Um . . . I think that's enough. We got them."

"OF COURSE LOVE OF RATH'S LIFE!"

"Right . . . ," Rook moved to Fistina's downed form, snapping the cuffs around her wrists as Rath did the same with Liam, "How long have you . . . ?" the countdown began beeping before the area was engulfed in a bright green light, " . . . never mind."

"Rook?" Ben called tentatively,

"Yes, Ben?"

"Can we forget what Rath said?"

"Why?" Rook smiled as he herded Fistina and Liam into the back of the PROTO-TRUK, "I thought it was highly sugar filled."

"You mean 'sweet', right? Ben corrected, "Wait!" the teen blinked, a blush forming as Rook shut the doors to the truck, "You think it was sweet?"

"Of course. Why would I not?" Rook beamed as he moved to sit in the driver's seat, Ben sliding into the passenger seat, "Having one's name shouted aloud so endearingly, and by a hero no less, would have anyone feeling _weak in the knees _as you humans put it."

"Oh, okay . . . well, cool." Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Your welcome."

Smiling cheekily, Ben was rewarded with a tender kiss by his revonnahgander boyfriend.

**O-T**

"Have a good trip you two," Max smiled as he watched the two board Rook's ship,

"We will Grandpa~!" Ben waved,

"And a good trip to you as well, Magister Tennyson." Rook smiled,

"Please, Rook," Max began, "Call me Grandpa Max. We're like family; you ARE dating my grandson after all."

"Okay, Magister . . . I mean, Grandpa Max?"

"That's a boy." Max smiled, "Now be careful~!"

"Bye Grandpa~!"

"Goodbye Magister Tennyson!"

"Dude." Ben muttered,

"What?" Rook blinked,

"Call him _Max."_

"Max?" Rook frowned, "Forgive me, it will take time for me to adjust."

"It's cool, so, how long do you think it'll take to get to Revonnah?"

"It depends really."

"On what?"

"How fast I drive."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The <strong>O-T <strong>is the initials of the story. I originally had another page but it was sloppy and really short, at least to me, I hope you all enjoy reading this. I got lazy near the end.

As always . . . (sigh).


	2. Chapter 2

Things start moving along and it's been a while, for that I apologize but I've been busy on deviantART profile which has A LOT of Ben x Rook pictures if you're into that ship.

I do not own Ben 10: Omniverse.

**Our Transgressions 2**

"Ben?"

"Huh?"

"Ben, wake up."

The teen hero soon felt a comforting hand upon his shoulder, the touch was light but it was enough to send electric jolts throughout his body, tingling each and every one of his five senses. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the green eyed human found himself looking into amber eyes reminding him of the amber ogia the revonnahganders took great pains to protect and care for. Those BIG expressive eyes lighting up upon seeing him awake, the hardened amber ogia sap pendent resting happily upon the revonnahgander's chest, proudly displaying its wearer taken.

"Ben," Rook breathed, voice warm, smile fond as he ran his other hand through the teen's unruly hair, "Did you sleep well?"

"Rook." Ben acknowledged with a smile, cupping the alien's jaw, "It would have been better if we slept together, but yeah, I slept pretty good."

The teen watched his partner's smile widen a fraction, eyes practically GLOWING, his lids slowly closing as he leaned closer to the hero currently lying down, feeling a kiss coming on, said hero leant forward to meet his boyfriend halfway until the revonnahgander's eyes widened with excitement:

"That is good to hear for we are here~!" with that, the alien bounded off the ship leaving Ben clearly befuddled, blinking, the teen sat up, spotting Rook standing outside an expectant look, hands on hips, "Well come on Ben, I cannot WAIT to see my family once again~! I am so excited~!"

"Obviously." Ben groused with a not-pout,

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing," Ben sighed, standing in the entryway with arms crossed over his chest in what most would consider a demanding pose, "It's not like I was expecting a kiss or anything."

Rook's brows raised, confusion splashed across his innocent features before shrugging, locking down the PROTO-TRUK for added security measures, and walking away. Rolling his eyes, Ben followed after his oblivious boyfriend, jogging a little to catch up to the taller male.

"So Rook," Ben began, "What happens if your father doesn't approve of our relationship?"

"Honestly, I do not remember." Rook answered thoughtfully, "My father was always a man for hard work rather than romance and whenever my siblings or I had a romantic interest, he would show a great disapproval for it but let us be."

"Just like you and Rayona?"

"We were uh . . . as you would say 'unofficial'."

Ben stopped dead in his tracks with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"It just means . . . ,"

"**ROOK!"**

Turning their heads, the duo was greeted by the sight of the entire Rook family siblings approaching their brother with excitement while their parents approached with a careful kind of excitement. The eldest Rook sibling's expression lit up like an exploding supernova as he was enveloped in a giant group hug consisting of only his siblings, his smile turned on his parents who were on the sidelines, smiling fondly . . . Ben quite liked the reunion.

Rook Shar was the first to pull away from her brother, her smiling eyes suddenly widened in shock as she spotted the dazzling stone shining proudly underneath Revonnah's sun. A gasp left her lips.

"Blonko!" Shar began, "You are intended to wed!?"

Collective gasps left the entire Rook family, the siblings instantly drawing away from their elder brother as their father approached with a stern expression that was equal parts shocked and confused, the look causing Rook to shrink in on himself, his absentminded action immediately raising a protective feeling within Ben for the green eyed teen took a broad step forward, standing tall at Rook's side.

"Technically . . . ," Rook began until his father grabbed the amber ogia stone pendant in his hand, causing Rook's train of thought to stutter, " . . . I uh," the younger revonnahgander male watched his father as he studied the pattern on the stone, "I am not intended to anyone."

Silence.

"Who has given this to you, Blonko?" Rook Da FINALLY spoke.

"**I'm**," Ben jerked his thumb into his own chest, interrupting Rook, " . . . the one who MADE that for him."

"You?" Da blinked incredulously, he looked to his eldest son for confirmation which earned a nod, "You mean THIS weak off-worlder is the one who crafted such a . . . a fine pendant?"

"I'm right HERE!"

"I know Ben has a penchant for destroying everything within his reach . . . ,"

"HEY!"

" . . . but he IS capable of creating something as amazing as this."

"I see." Da began contemplatively, he let out a thoughtful hum before standing straight, "Children, gather the village and the ceremonial provisions as well as the drapery. We shall begin the Judgment Trials."

"Excuse me?" Rook blinked,

"Say what?" Ben deflated,

"Yes Father." both Rook Shar, Rook Shim, and Rook Shi bowed, taking off into the village.

"I cannot believe THE GREAT BEN TEN is going to marry MY brother!" Young One exclaimed happily, taking off into the house, "UNTHINKABLE!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ben began, "Marriage!? I can't . . . I'm not even OLD enough to get married! I'm only 16!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that BEFORE you asked for my son's honor."

"Father," Rook began, "Please reconsider . . . ,"

"Bralla, take Blonko away, he is to not speak in the off-worlder's presence."

"Come, Blonko," Rook Bralla began soothingly, leading her son towards the house, "We shall dress you in the traditional connubial outfit."

"But Mother . . . ."

**SLAM!**

"Um, guys?" Ben called out, silence, the hero turned to the elder revonnahgander, "What's going on?"

"Follow me off-worlder." Da groused, walking with his hands clasped behind his back, "We will begin the Judgment Trials atop the Sacred Circle Mesa. There, I will answer your questions."

"And how long will this take?" Ben asked, following after Da who remained silent, grumbling, the human fell silent, simply walking along the pathways until he saw a long valley leading to a towering flat mountain smack dab in the middle of the horizon, the mesa; "Is it too late to ask for a phone call?"

**O-T**

Biting the insides of his cheeks in an attempt to muffle the pained hisses that threatened to escape due to his mother tugging rather painfully on his fur as she styled it, Rook heard the door to their house open followed by the shuffling of multiple feet, the feminine voices that carried into the room belonging to his parents was a clear sign that it was the elderly village women.

"Oh no." Rook whispered.

"Rook Bralla!?" a voice called out, "Where are you, Dear!?"

"I am in my husband and I's room!"

"Mother, I do not . . . ,"

"BRALLA! There you are!"

On cue the room was filled with elderly revonnahgander females as they each tried to catch a glimpse of Blonko, this was always a part of the matrimonial ceremonies that he hated the most for it meant the elderly women would flock to the 'bride-to-be', they ENJOYED helping the family hosting the Judgment Trials where they would coo at the younger revonnahganders, he had been subject to many unwanted attentions both when he was a Young One and before he left for the Plumber's Academy, and unfortunately for Blonko, they were going to be helping HIS family which mean they were going to be poking and prodding at him. What's worse, they were going to help DRESS him!

"Mother . . . ," Rook tried again, he went unheard by said female.

"Oh, Blonko~!" an elderly female gushed happily, "I cannot believe you are getting married~!"

"Who is the lucky revonnahgander~?"

"Are they a male or a female~?"

"Of course it is a male!" another huffed, "Just look at the pendent! Only a male would present such a token!"

"Females can offer tokens as well!"

"Well Blonko, tell us about your intended~!"

"Now, now," a familiar voice spoke up causing Rook to tense, "Let the poor boy speak."

"Rayona . . . ," Rook flushed,

"Hello Blonko," Rayona smiled, "It is nice to see you."

"Y-You as well."

"So," Rayona hummed adding a light curl to the end of Rook's fur, "Who IS this mystery courter?"

"I-It is . . . Ben." Rook looked away, face flushed,

"Ben?" Rayona blinked thoughtfully,

"Ben who?"

"Who is 'Ben'?"

"What an odd name for a revonnahgander."

"Ben is not a revonnahgander." Rook murmured, this got the whispers to die down, "He is human."

"A human?"

"An off-worlder!?"

The room erupted into another debate hall as some of the female revonnahganders were fine with the arrangement and the other half throwing a fit, claiming that it was against revonnahgander customs and so on and so forth.

"Ladies please!" Rayona shouted over the incessant shouting, "It is not up to any of you and I doubt your opinions will sway Blonko's choice in mate, but it IS Bralla's choice on whether she sees fit to have any of you here if at all if you continue bickering!" everyone fell silent, all eyes falling on Bralla, "What will you have of us, Bralla?"

"Each and every one of you has come to help our family," Bralla began, "But if my son's choice is too much for any of you to handle, I suggest you leave."

With that, the woman continued fixing her son's fur in silence . . . grudgingly, the others began helping in the tasks set out for them. A pair of revonnahganders brought in a large full body hardened amber ogia mirror, holding it before the harassed male revonnahgander, allowing him to take in what his mother was doing to his fur, she had pulled and tugged it from its usual style to create locks that lay flat against his neck that made him feel silly, but it was only until Rayona started adding little flips to some of the locks that it actually looked . . . acceptable.

Later, after all the traditional connubial garbs were made, fixed, and set, the young male revonnahgander was allowed some time to his own devices, he was staring into the mirror set against the wall when a knock at the door brought him from his reverie:

"Come in."

"We are ready to leave." Rayona, Rook remained silent, "Blonko?"

"Are you . . . not bothered?"

"Excuse me?" Rayona blinked,

"Are you not bothered by," Rook picked at the collar piece, " . . . all of this?"

Pursing her lips, the female revonnahgander entered the room, gently closing the door to give them some privacy, she eyed the taller revonnahgander, studying his features . . . he looked troubled. Sighing, Rayona gently took Rook's hand in hers causing him to look at her with a surprised expression, a light blush caressing his cheekbones, she kept her eyes on their hands.

"Truthfully, I AM bothered that it is not I who will spend the rest of my life with you." Rayona murmured, "But it is not MY place to interrupt your happiness, and if you find that with Ben, then so be it. I only wish . . . ,"

Rayona's speech was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against hers causing her mind to stall, her eyes wide with surprise as she tried to take in all that was happening, her heart began hammering as soon as she realized that it was Rook who was kissing her. Blushing a little, she returned the kiss. And just like that, the two were in a world all of their own . . . until Blonko pulled away with an ashamed and embarrassed flush.

"I apologize," Rook mumbled, he looked at Rayona, "I just had to."

Blinking a little, a smile soon crept upon the female revonnahgander's lips as she reached a hand to cup the taller's jaw, bringing his face closer to hers as she stood on the tips of her toes, placing a chaste kiss upon his jaw line.

"I understand." Rayona smiled, "I only wish you and your chosen mate a fruitful life together, and perhaps I will get the honor of becoming an aunt to your children."

Rook's face turned a deep crimson, "I-I do not think . . . !"

Rayona laughed, exiting the room to leave the revonnahgander to stew in the idea of children with his chosen one.

**O-T**

Laying flat on his back upon the _Sacred Circle Mesa, _Ben was trying to catch his breath as well as trying to keep the lunch he'd had not too long ago in its rightful place meanwhile Da looked down upon him in a fashion that was known as a 'disapproving-father-in-law' look.

"Are you well?"

"I . . . ," Ben panted, "Yeah . . . yeah. I'm good."

"You are pale." Da stated distastefully, "If you are going to vomit, I suggest you do so over the ledge because this place is . . . ,"

"Sacred." Ben finished, sitting up, "Yeah, yeah . . . I kinda got that from the name." Da frowned, "So . . . , you said you would answer ANY questions I had, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good," Ben nodded, rising to his feet, "I only have a few: What are the Judgment Trials? Why do I have to go through them? How many are there? And how long will we be here?" Ben listed off his fingers, "Because Rook and I have to be back on Earth a day or so from now, y'know, saving the galaxy and all."

"Judgment Trials are seven events that will show just how worthy you are of my son's honor. Each event lasts an entire day, which means both you and my son will be here, no HIS home world, for an entire week."

"An entire . . . uh, I'm suddenly thirsty!" Ben began backing away from the crazy revonnahgander, "I saw a pool of water at the base of this mountain,"

"Mesa."

"Mesa, right, so I'll just go get a quick drink . . . ," turning around to run back down the paths and somehow WARN Rook of what they were getting into, Ben ran smack dab into three large, broad revonnahgander males causing him to fall flat on his butt, "Hey!"

"You will get your drink when you finish your connubial garbs." Rook Da explained as the three revonnahganders placed materials before Ben who gawked at the various materials,

"I have to make them MYSELF!?" Ben squeaked, "I don't . . . how am I supposed to know what to do!?"

"We will help," Rook Da assured, "We also have a revonnahgander dressed in connubial garbs in order to show you what it is to look like although you may alter the design."

On cue, a young male revonnahgander a little older looking than Rook appeared from behind the rocky ledge donning a rather cool looking outfit with a headdress to boot. Blinking, Ben narrowed his eyes minutely before sighing, he grabbed the nearest fabric.

"That's going to take F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" Ben exclaimed until an idea went off, "But not for XLR8!" scrolling through his aliens, Ben found the kineceleran and hit the omnitrix, enveloping the area and the revonnahganders in a bright green light, "All right people! Let's get started!"

And just like that, Ben became a blurry whirlwind of black, blue, and green leaving the four revonnahgander strangers gawking open mouthed and wide eyed at the hero while Da pinched the bridge of his nose as an irritated sigh left his mouth. Finally, XLR8 stopped hiding the garment behind his back with a large proud grin before presenting it in a showy fashion, the garment's color scheme was evergreen, black, and gold . . . it consisted of an evergreen collar piece with gold bordering covering his shoulders and half of his chest. Evergreen bracers with gold bordering and a design similar to the omnitrix. A black belt with gold endings. An evergreen skirt-looking bottom with gold bordering, black tights, and black boots with three golden buckles. A thick head band that was evergreen with black bordering, a black omnitrix symbol in the center of the band, upon the band were long raven-like feathers.

"Ta-da~!" XLR8 beamed proudly, the omnitrix timing out in time, "So, I MAY need help putting this on."

In no time, Ben was dressed and ready to get that drink he'd been wanting, pivoting on his booted heel, the teen hero turned to run back down the winding pathways, passing revonnahganders of all ages, each one dressed just as nicely as he was and each carrying _something _that looked similar to building materials, but he paid that little mind as he soon collided into someone. Strong _familiar _arms wrapping protectively around his body, to shield him from any harm as they fell, the person taking the brunt of the fall. Letting out a pained groan, Ben came eye to eye with familiar amber orbs.

"Rook!" Ben exclaimed, surprised, "Here, let me help you up!" scrambling off his dazed boyfriend, Ben grabbed the alien's hand, hoisting him to his feet unaware of the surprised gasps.

Once on his feet, the revonnahgander shook his head, running his hand through his slick back fur, black locks shaking in time with his movements, successfully capturing Ben's attention causing his mouth to fall open . . . Rook's fur/hair was slicked back, the ends lightly curled upwards, amber ogia beads decorating his fur. A black cape with gold bordering covered his bare shoulders and arms. A form fitting evergreen tube top that was above knee length, a single slit running up the side, stopping at his hip. Black tights hugging his legs. Black leather slip on boots with a single gold buckle. Toping of the outfit was the amber ogia pendent Ben had created for him.

"Wow . . . Rook," Ben began, earning the arch of Rook's brow in silent question, "You look a-m-a-z-i-n-g, I uh, I didn't mean to run you over." a confused expression spread across Rook's face, "It's an earth saying." a silent 'oh' left the revonnahgander's mouth causing Ben to grin cheekily, "Oh that's right, you can't talk to me, so I guess you won't mind if I take the PROTO-TRUK for a spin~?" Rook scowled causing Ben to laugh, "Nah, don't worry I won't touch it."

"Excuse me, Ben," Rayona butted in, "But we must be heading to the mesa top now."

"Okay, sure." Ben shrugged before grinning impishly at Rook, "Do I get a kiss before you go~?"

Blinking, Rook opened his mouth to say something before closing his mouth, he was soon ushered away by his mother and his sisters leaving Ben and Young One standing in the middle of the pathway. Ben's eyes narrowed upon seeing Rayona carding a hand through Rook's hair, toying with the ends, he was about to follow when he felt a hand on his arm, looking down, Ben spotted Young One looking up at him with an teasing smirk.

"What?"

"You are j-e-a-l-o-u-s." Young One stated,

"Jealous?" Ben frowned, "Of who!? I'm not jealous of anyone!" Ben huffed, walking up the pathway, forgetting about his drink, "Least of all, Rayona. If Rook agreed to go out with me that means he was off the market, she's obviously his ex and of no threat to me."

"I never said you were jealous of Rayona~."

"I . . . ," Ben's eyes widened upon realization, "Okay, fine, whatever. You got me."

"I knew it." Young One smiled smugly, "Although, there are some things you must know, Ben."

"Oh?" Ben arched a brow, "Like what?"

"You have already made a bad impression on the village."

"What!?" Ben exclaimed, stopping in his tracks to face Young One, "How!? I didn't even do anything!"

"You had voluntarily touched my brother before your union AND, as you would say, _flirted _with him." Young One explained, "These are all the signs of someone who would turn their back on their union in an instant."

"You mean like 'unfaithful'?" Ben frowned, "Pf-ft. I'm a HERO! I'm all about loyalty and support!" Young One looked hesitant causing Ben to take on a more serious alternative, "Listen, I'm not going to cheat on your brother, I, I love him, all right?"

"All right."

"Good~!" Ben beamed, ruffling Young One's head, "Now, c'mon, let's make sure Rayona doesn't try anything with your brother."

"I thought you said she was of no threat." Young One stated, following after Ben,

"Doesn't hurt to be careful."

* * *

><p>I imagine Rook's hair to be similar to Loki's hairstyle in the Avengers, and what do you guys think of MPREG!Rook? I think I'll put up a poll for you guys to vote on, it's entirely up to you guys, I could go either way really.<p>

Also, I have nothing against Rayona, I happen to like her :)


End file.
